Frog Bouncers
The Frog Bouncers are the quaternary antagonists of Rock-A-Doodle. They are a group of muscular anthropomorphic toads who serve as Pinky's security staff and the King's bodyguards. Personalities Max (Jake Steinfeld): The buff leader of the Frog Bouncers with forest green skin with warts, wearing a pink undershirt, gold manacles, gray pants, and shoes. Bucky: The shortest and fat member of the Frog Bouncers with buck teeth and forest green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. Squints: The tall and pudgy member of the Frog Bouncers with small eyes and fern green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. James: The shortest and fat member of the Frog Bouncers with buck teeth and forest green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. He is similar to Bucky. Bear: The tall and pudgy member of the Frog Bouncers with small eyes and fern green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. He is similar to Squints. Frans: The tall and pudgy member of the Frog Bouncers with small eyes and fern green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. He is also similar to Squints. Samuel: The tall and pudgy member of the Frog Bouncers with small eyes and fern green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. He is also similar to Squints. Jerry: The tall and pudgy member of the Frog Bouncers with small eyes and fern green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. He is also similar to Squints. Vincent: The tall and pudgy member of the Frog Bouncers with small eyes and fern green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. He is also similar to Squints. Dick: The tall and pudgy member of the Frog Bouncers with small eyes and fern green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. He is also similar to Squints. Laurence: The tall and pudgy member of the Frog Bouncers with small eyes and fern green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. He is also similar to Squints. Kenny: The tall and pudgy member of the Frog Bouncers with small eyes and fern green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. He is also similar to Squints. Bob: The tall and pudgy member of the Frog Bouncers with small eyes and fern green skin with warts, wearing a purple undershirt, silver manacles, gray pants, and shoes. He is also similar to Squints. Role in the Film The Frog Bouncers escort their boss, Pinky, and his newest star, the King (Chanticleer), to his private helicopter, while singing their song, "Bouncers". Later, when Patou, Peepers, Snipes, and Edmond are in Pinky's Palace, Max attempts to capture them, only to grab their penguin suits as they escape his clutches. Unfortunately, Pinky calls Bucky and Squints to throw the group out of his nightclub, disguising themselves as sea creatures. But like Max, Edmond, Peepers, Patou, and Snipes escape them once again. Later, the guards are seen watching for intruders on Chanticleer's farm (a city version on a tower-like fixture) during "Kiss 'n Coo". The Frog Bouncers finally catch Edmond and his friends as Max is instructed to lock them up in Pinky's trailer. They assist Pinky in filming, "King Gone Mad". After Chanticleer discovers the truth that his friends are looking for him, Max and Bucky hold him back as Pinky threatens Chanticleer to continue with his career. During take two of "King Gone Mad", Chanticleer and Goldie Pheasant escape via motorcycle. They are ordered to stop them and ride off on their own motorcycles. After a wild car chase, Max, Bucky, and Squints are ordered to climb up the nearly-wrecked water tower and catch the group. It is unknown what has happened to them after they failed to catch Chanticleer and his friends; it could be assumed that they were fired and later got a new line of business. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Singing Characters Category:Rock-A-Doodle characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Bullies Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Neutral Characters Category:Quaternary Antagonists